


you found me at the end of the world

by melodramatichopelessromantic



Series: thoughts to keep you warm [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, im in hell and i love them so much, post canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatichopelessromantic/pseuds/melodramatichopelessromantic
Summary: At the end of all things, after the chaos and calamity, Lio finds himself oddly at peace, thanks to a certain someone.(takes place right at the last scene of the movie.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: thoughts to keep you warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675912
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	you found me at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> so self isolation had be bummed out so I randomly started writing this and it really helped me cheer up, I hope it cheers you up too ^ ^ as I said in the summary, this is basically just Lio's thoughts during the final scene of the film and a little after since the last scene of promare is absolutely wonderful and brings me so much joy aaaaah look i just really love promare
> 
> (comments appreciated <3)

Lio had gone his whole life believing he would face the end alone.

Sure, he was the Mad Burnish’ infamous, revered leader. People wanted him dead. People looked to him for survival. Yet despite always being on the run from those out to get him, despite being surrounded by the innumerable followers he had to protect, Lio was always… isolated, somehow. 

And so, as the battle between the burnish and the world escalated beyond anyone’s control, Lio was prepared to live, fight and die without that nagging, looming isolating feeling ever leaving him, a cold vice that would never quite let go. 

And yet, at the end of all things, someone that should have stood for everything that Lio despised in the world was the one who finally pulled him out of that isolation. 

Based on their first impressions, Lio never thought he would come to like Galo Thymos, let alone fall in love with him. 

The loud, brash, idiot of a man whose whole job was to defeat the burnish should not have been the one to steal Lio’s heart in the end. And yet, when Lio had finally lost it, Galo had been the one to talk him down, bringing him back down to earth before Lio destroyed it. When Lio felt the cold grip of death slipping around him, threatening to snuff out his flames for good, Galo had been the one to reignite those sparks.

And the sparks from the fire weren’t the only sparks he felt. 

The battle was won, and as Lio took in his surroundings, he watched the endless evening sky bleed over the ruins of the city below. The city he would help rebuild, as Galo would soon tell him. 

Everything was over. The promare had left him, along with his title and power as the leader of the Mad Burnish. 

And yet, after it all, above all the destruction, beyond the turmoil that had led to that point, a certain, reckless idiot stood grinning before him, facing the that destruction with an unshakeable defiance unlike Lio’s observational, uneasy quiet. 

In that moment, despite the future’s uncertaintly looming over them, Galo turned to him with that unwavering, confident grin of his, blue eyes bright and alive. 

Lio would never forget the words Galo spoke to him as they stood at the end of the world.

“Through spark and flame, I’ve got your back!”

Lio had fallen in love with him then. Possibly even before that point. 

A shy smile. A fist bump. A moment of eye contact that sparked something within Lio that was stronger than the promare’s flames. A silly interaction really, given all that they had gone through moments before. 

Afterward, they walked through that ruination, side by side. Lio was no longer alone. After losing everything, Lio finally realized what he had. What Galo had given him. 

It didn’t feel like the world was ending anymore. He would start over, he and Galo. 

Together, things wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
